


The Native and the red eyed rabbit

by kirapotter880



Series: Lost White Rabbit [1]
Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirapotter880/pseuds/kirapotter880
Summary: When Casterly, an isolated prince from England, finds himself trading one prison for another in America after his father marries him off to a Native american in the hopes of getting rid of him and keeping the alliance between James town and the natives strong, he has to find a way to make the best out of a terrible situation. However, thrown into a new world with little allies and a husband he can't seem to stop thinking about will Casterly ever gain the freedom he desires?





	The Native and the red eyed rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pocahontas or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Casterly shifted nervously in place as he stared ahead at the rapidly appearing land. He was terrified, nervous, but most of all excited. For months he has been trapped on the wooden cage where he was forced to endure the whispers and isolation given to him by his so called people. Word's like 'monster' and 'demon' commonly replaced his name in their gossip. Tongue's laden with hatred and ill disguised fear.

I'm sure that without my guards several attempts would have been made on my life by now. He thought somewhat bitterly as he finally turned from the sight of the land named America and caught the angry eyes of those surrounding him. Only separated by the three large knights in heavy armor and one man cloaked in velvet. The three men where Casterly's guards appointed to him by his father, the king of England. And the man in velvet with a snooty look on his face was Casterly's older brother and the apple of their fathers eye. Charles. The prince of England. And one of the most arrogant people Casterly has ever known. As he has grown up around royalty that's saying a lot. Casterly, however deemed himself appropriately humbled. Due to his short but eventful life.

His mother, Anne of Denmark and Queen of England, had fallen ill all through out her pregnancy with him and had gone into labor while her husband, daughter, and son where away at France. She had barely lived through the five hour labor that brought Casterly to the world. And neither had Casterly. Pale as a ghost with the hair to match and with red eyes like blood the midwife had almost dropped poor Casterly in her freight. She instead opted to hug him close and hide him from any other's gaze. Whispering prayers over his weak form as he let out weak whimpers and cries. It was the stern orders from his mother and strong grip of her guard that managed to pull him from her grip and into the light. His mother, he was often told, hesitated little in taking him from her guard and into her own shaken and weary arms so he could nurse before they both fell into a fretful slumber, Casterly still curled onto her chest. Weak from the ordeal that was child birth.

When his father and siblings returned they found Casterly and his mother hidden away in her chambers, the mid wife from his birth gone, and his mother allowed few near them. This changed little as he grew up. His father probably would have drowned Casterly like an unwanted pup had his mother not been almost overbearingly protective of him. Kept from public view most of the time, for all of his fourteen years Casterly was isolated from many of his peer's and rarely kept the company of any other then his mother and tutors. His mother feared for his life from those believing him to be a demon and kept him covered in a thick cloak and surrounded by armored men.

Casterly longed for an escape from his life of isolation and jumped at the first chance to escape it. Brought ironically by his father, the man that barely tolerated him. Casterly and his brother were to go to the American colonies and renew the rocky alliance between Jamestown and the native Americans there that was kept in place by Pocohantas, the chief's daughter and John Smith, a man favored by the king. Casterly himself was mainly there to observe and had little idea of what the peace meeting would entail. It was his brother that would do the talking. Moving through the crowded deck Casterly and his shield of velvet and armor went to where they would depart from the ship. He waited for them to disembark with growing anxiousness. Earnestly wishing for what he desired most. Please, oh please, let me find freedom here. Away from father. Away from mother. Away from England. If he knew the fate that awaited him then he would not have been so eager. Overhead an eagle flew past.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt to post chapters for this story weekly. Though fear writers block or life may interfere. Right now I have a grande idea for it but am starting out small. I'll love it if you leave reviews.


End file.
